Not applicable.
Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to a rigid and self-adhesive printed matter applicable to the surface of an object, and more particularly to a method for applying the rigid and self-adhesive printed matter to the curved surface of an object.
As illustrated in FIG. 3, a label 40 is attached to the curved surface of an object 30. The label 40 is provided with a soft layer 41 to facilitate the attaching of the label 40 to the curved surface of the object 30. In light of the slight elasticity of the soft layer 41, the label 40 is apt to become detached gradually from the curved surface of the object 30.
In order to prolong the longevity of the label 40, the label 40 may be provided with a rigid layer. Before applying the label 40 to the curved surface of the object, the rigid layer of the label 40 must be provided with a surface that is contoured to fit the curved surface of the object. Such a prior art method for applying the rigid and self-adhesive label to the curved surface of an object is inefficient at best. In addition, the label cannot be reused, once it is applied to the surface of the object. A more efficient method was devised such that the label is made of a plastic material by injection molding. However, the label is subjected to a high temperature of 180 degrees Celsius during the process. As a result, the label is apt to be damaged by heat or even become scorched.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a method for applying a rigid and self-adhesive printed matter to the curved surface of an object. The method of the present invention overcomes the deficiencies of the prior art methods described above.
The method of the present invention involves a first step in which the rigid and self-adhesive printed matter is coated with epoxy resin. Such a coated printed matter is baked at a predetermined temperature and is then contoured by a molding device so as to fit the curved surface of an object to which the rigid and self-adhesive printed matter is to be attached. The contoured printed matter is cooled before the printed matter is attached to the curved surface of the object by the self-adhesive surface thereof.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.